


Hush

by sophinisba



Category: Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: Community: haikuathon, Haiku, M/M, Past Abuse, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingers in your mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Fingers in your mouth  
to remind you of times past  
and keep you quiet.  
Leave talking to the grown-ups.  
Moans should be enough for you.


End file.
